Estoy gafado
by Ayal92
Summary: Clayton sabe que lo que le está pasando no es normal. Y es que tantos desastres en un mismo día son imposibles ¿Logrará saber la causa de sus desdichas o morirá en el intento?
1. Una tras otra

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso

* * *

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en Weston College. Solo que ese día Clayton no se despertó con la campana de la escuela como solía hacerlo. En su lugar, le despertó un ensordecedor grito contra su oreja.

-¡Clayton, despierta, que son casi las siete!-

Se incorporó horrorizado ¿Cómo podía no haber oído la campana? ¿Y por qué esos cabrones no le habían llamado primero?

A toda prisa agarró sus gafas y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, con tan mala suerte que sus piernas se enredaron en las sabanas y cayó de bruces, derribando en el proceso su mesita de noche.

Jurando en varias lenguas muertas, se vistió a toda prisa y tratando de verse lo más presentable posible, bajó corriendo a tomar el té de la mañana.

Nada más llegar allí lo recibieron las miradas de incredulidad de sus compañeros, que no se despegaron hasta que acabó de comer. Aparte, podía sentir a Bluer escudriñándole desde la otra punta del comedor. Era casi seguro que el prefecto había notado su ropa mal colocada, su cabello despeinado y las marcas de la caída. Bonita manera de empezar la mañana.

Llegó la hora de la misa matutina y Clayton se apresuró a tomar el primer asiento. Ni de coña sufriría otro retraso ese día. Y efectivamente, no lo sufrió. En su lugar, se dio cuenta nada más sentarse de que había olvidado su libro de oraciones. Y para su desgracia el profesor Smith, el más estricto de toda la escuela, también se dio cuenta. Clayton tragó saliva, sabiendo que no llegaría puntual al desayuno.

Sus peores predicciones se cumplieron cuando el profesor le retuvo en la puerta de la capilla y le dio un larguísimo sermón y le penó con dos "Y". El sermón, a voz en cuello, por supuesto.

Nuevamente tuvo que llegar corriendo al comedor con la gente ya cuchicheando. Clayton les miró con el ceño fruncido ¿acaso ellos no habían tenido nunca un mal día? Cierto que el suyo no había podido empezar peor, pero alguna vez tenía que pasar.

Cuando sonó la campana que avisaba el fin del desayuno y el comienzo del tiempo del sirviente, Clayton fue a buscar a Phantomhive para que le preparase unos bollos de crema. Necesitaba algo dulce. Se relamió al pensar en esos esponjosos, dulces y jugosos bollos, hmm.

-¡Clayton!-

El aludido se dio la vuelta. Prácticamente corriendo hacia él iba el amigo de Phantomhive ¿McMillan se llamaba?

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó

-Bien, veras… es que Phantomhive está enfermo y no podrá ir hoy al tiempo del sirviente-.

Clayton resistió las ganas de golpear su cabeza una y otra vez contra las paredes, puso su mejor cara de poker y despidió al muchacho con un seco "de acuerdo". A continuación se dirigió al estudio de Bluer haciendo tripas corazón y rezando a todas las deidades que conocía porque el resto del día mejorase, aunque fuera poquito.

Y al parecer decidieron escucharle, por una vez. Tanto el tiempo del sirviente como sus clases fueron completamente normales. Incluso Bluer se abstuvo de echarle la bronca por los incidentes de la mañana. Si, nuevamente la suerte le sonreía… hasta el mediodía, donde la muy cabrona no solo dejó de sonreírle, sino que directamente le abofeteó con saña.

Iba tan tranquilo hacía el comedor cuando, al bajar las escaleras, oyó un ruido extraño detrás suyo. Al girarse vio un enorme fardo negro rodando hacía el con poca o ninguna intención de detenerse. Tardó medio segundo en darse cuenta de que "aquello" era el subdirector y otro medio en comprender que se lo iba a llevar por delante sí o sí. Y no se equivocó, antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear estaba en el bajo de las escaleras con la rodilla del subdirector en su cuello y un codo justo en mitad de su columna vertebral.

Cuando por fin pudo mirar hacia arriba, deseó poder desvanecerse. Los otros tres sirvientes estaban allí y, claramente, lo habían visto todo. Harcourth le preguntaba si se encontraba bien mientras intentaba quitarle de encima al subdirector (palabra clave: intentaba) y Midford hacia grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa, mientras Cheslock inmortalizaba el momento con una cámara que había sacado de Dios sabía dónde. Clayton gimió ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello?

La hora del té con los prefectos fue una pesadilla, sobre todo con Cheslock repartiendo las fotos del incidente. De todas las artes que podían interesarle, tenía que especializarse en la fotografía. Lo hacía por joder, eso seguro. Y Violet haciendo comentarios sarcásticos tampoco es que ayudara demasiado, la verdad.

Una vez terminada la hora del té y se disponía a salir del Mirador del Cisne sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Violet mirándole con una expresión más espeluznante de lo habitual.

-¿Q-Que ocurre?- preguntó Clayton tratando de que no se le notase el miedo.

-Te está persiguiendo- dijo mirándole fijamente, como si a su lado hubiese algo que solo Violet podía ver.- Yo que tu, tendría cuidado.-

Una vez dicho esto, se marchó con Cheslock sin decir ni adiós. Clayton volvió a la escuela pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Tenía Violet poderes paranormales o solo había esnifado demasiada pintura?

No volvió a pensar en ello hasta que, en la noche, derramó una botella de tinta sobre el trabajo de literatura que había tardado una semana en hacer. Se fue a la cama con las palabras de Violet resonando en su cabeza.


	2. Alejando la mala suerte (o intentándolo)

Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso

* * *

Durante los primeros tres días, Clayton había pensado que solo era casualidad. Después de todo, todo el mundo tenía una mala racha ¿no?

A los cinco días ya empezaba a pensar que aquello era bastante raro; y oía las palabras de advertencia de Violet hasta en sueños.

Al final de la semana llegó a una conclusión: estaba total e irremediablemente gafado; lo que le llevó a tomar medidas.

En primer lugar, hizo lo que todo buen Shappire Owl haría: buscar las causas. Pero, por mucho que se esforzase, no se le ocurría ninguna. No recordaba haber roto ningún espejo, ni pasar por debajo de una escalera, ni cruzarse con un gato negro, ni nada de lo que, según lo que sabía, producía mala suerte.

Y ya que no daba con la causa, pues intentaría buscar una solución, por temporal que fuese. Tras mucho leer y pedir consejos consiguió todo lo que necesitaba. El problema era que, con todo lo que llevaba encima, parecía el puesto ambulante de una bruja gitana.

Llevaba encima tantos crucifijos que podría montar su propia santería, varias patas de conejo atadas a la cintura, una herradura en el bolsillo de la chaqueta (benditos establos) y una ristra de ajos en la cartera (cuando los pidió en la cocina pensaron que se había vuelto loco).

Además, recitaba el libro entero de oraciones varias veces al día, tocaba madera tantas veces que se le había desgastado el escritorio y arrojaba sal por encima del hombro izquierdo hasta cuando se duchaba.

Después de varios días con esos métodos llegó a una conclusión: no servían para nada. No había forma de que algo le saliese a derechas y estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Tendría que buscar otra solución… cuando se levantase de su más reciente caída. Ya era la cuarta vez ese día que acababa besando el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven Clayton?-

El aludido miró hacia arriba. El profesor Michaelis le miraba con expresión preocupada mientras le tendía la mano.

En un arrebato de desesperación, Clayton se abrazó a sus rodillas y le miró con ojos suplicantes. Era su única esperanza.

-¡Profesor Michaelis, por favor, la mala suerte me persigue, por favor haga algo, se lo suplico!- gritaba entre sollozos.

-Está bien, hijo mío- decía el profesor con voz conciliadora-. Mañana por la tarde ven a la capilla y discutiremos a fondo esta cuestión. Este no es el mejor lugar- añadió mirando avergonzado a su alrededor.

Entonces Clayton se dio cuenta. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente, unos aguantándose la risa y otros mirandole como si fuera un demente.

Incapaz de soportarlo, salió corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación ¿Pero cuando se acabaría aquello?

Sebastian, por su parte, decidió que tendría que hablar con su joven amo. Aquella situación con Clayton podría servirles para algo… aunque fuera para echarse unas risas.


	3. Pasito a pasito y caida a caida

Clayton iba hacia la capilla, sintiendo las miradas clavadas en su nuca y los susurros a sus espaldas. Se había hecho más popular en apenas una semana que en los cinco años que llevaba en Weston Collegue. Y no por sus meritos precisamente.

Sus caídas, accidentes y desastres en general en esos días se habían hecho ya legendarios. Los alumnos le señalaban por los pasillos, comentaban su última "hazaña" y hasta alguna vez había escuchado a los de primer año haciendo apuestas sobre cuando y como se iba a escoñar a continuación.

Y no podía más. Como el profesor Michaelis no le encontrase remedio a su problema, se acabaría ahorcando en su cuarto. Aunque, tal y como estaban las cosas, lo mismo se le rompía la cuerda antes de espicharla.

Entró en la fría y silenciosa capilla y se dirigió al confesionario, no sin antes destrozarse el dedo gordo del pie contra uno de los bancos. No había que perder las costumbres.

Entró al confesionario casi rompiéndose la cabeza. En ese momento oyó la voz del profesor Michaelis al otro lado de la cabina.

-¿Se ha hecho daño?- preguntó el docente con voz aparentemente preocupada. Lo que Clayton no podía ver era la ancha sonrisa que adornaba su rostro en esos momentos.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- respondió Clayton frotándose la cabeza.

-Y ahora, dígame ¿Qué le tiene tan preocupado?-

Clayton aprovechó la oportunidad y se explayó a sus anchas. Se lo contó todo, como un enfermo contándole los síntomas de su enfermedad al doctor. En cuanto acabó, se sintió como si le hubieran quitado un enorme e invisible peso de sus hombros.

-Así que-dijo pensativamente el profesor-, por alguna razón, está teniendo una cantidad de mala suerte terrible que está afectando mucho a su rutina diaria.

-Eso es. No hay nada que me salga a derechas y yo no puedo vivir así. Por favor haga algo- el tono de Clayton se había vuelto más suplicante a medida que hablaba.

El profesor permaneció unos instantes en silencio reflexionando (fingiendo reflexionar, realmente) hasta que por fin respondió.

-Bien, aunque no puedo dar con la causa, es evidente que sus flujos de chakra están mal alineados, lo que provoca una alteración negativa de su porvenir causándole desgracias-

-Comprendo-dijo Clayton aunque realmente no había entendido ni una palabra. Pero el era un miembro de la casa azul, así que no le pillarían sin saber algo-. ¿Y hay algún remedio?-

-Sí. Verá, mi tía abuela, una muy respetable abadesa del convento de Sotoancho, tenía una poción para la buena suerte que era un autentico milagro. Tómese un trago cada hora y verá como su suerte mejora en un par de semanas-

Clayton levantó una ceja, escéptico. Había oído de remedios para la mala suerte que había que colgar, llevar puestos… ¿pero beberlos? Aún así decidió fiarse del profesor. Después de todo, era un hombre sensato, integro y fiable. Sin sentido del espacio personal, pero muy fiable.

-Muchísimas gracias- respondió al fin sintiendo un inmenso alivio- ¿Dónde tiene la receta?

-Ah, justo esta mañana se la di al joven Phantomhive. El pobre niño estaba tan desesperado por ayudarle que me la pidió. Ahora debe estar haciéndola.-

Los ojos de Clayton se llenaron de lágrimas. Lagrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento. Desde luego, Pahntomhive era un amor. Le daría las gracias en cuanto le viera.

Se despidió del sacerdote con voz medio ausente y salió del confesionario, tan abstraído en sus pensamientos sobre la bondad humana, que no vio la pared de piedra hasta que se dio de morros con ella.

Sin él saberlo, dentro del cubículo donde estaba el profesor Michaelis, tenía lugar una conversación trascendental.

-Realmente, Joven Amo, hay que ver las cosas que me hace decir- se medio quejaba cierto mayordomo demoniaco.

-Cállate. Era necesario- dijo el conde Phantomhive intentando levantarse. Había escuchado toda la charla sentado en el suelo de la cabina y se estaba sintiendo ya incomodo. Y, con lo estrecho que era aquello, no le quedó otra que sentarse en las rodillas de Sebastián.- Si estamos ayudando a Clayton con esta estupidez, es porque así podré hacer meritos con él para la reunión a medianoche.

Sebastián sonrió con cinismo. El sabía los verdaderos motivos. El director aún no había dado fecha para la reunión y el pequeño conde se estaba aburriendo como una ostra. Ayudar a Clayton era una forma de combatir la rutina.

-Por cierto, Sebastián- volvió a hablar el conde- ¿Cuál es la receta de la "pócima de buena suerte"?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.-

-¿Quiere hacerla?-inquirió el mayordomo pensando que, por una vez en su vida, su amo se colocaría detrás de un fogón de cocina.-

-Ni hablar- negó el conde. Los sueños del demonio de ver a su amo en delantal, al garete- Solo quiero ver qué va a beber Clayton exactamente. Dependiendo de lo que sea, puede que me dé pena y todo.-

Sebastian sacó un papel del bolsillo de la sotana y se lo tendió a su amo, quien leyó con interés.

_Ingredientes:_

_Varias cabezas de ajo._

_Hojas de col de Bruselas._

_Un filete de pescado, preferiblemente lubina._

_Un puñado de uvas._

_Una mezcla de albahaca, tomillo y romero._

_Un chorro de aceite._

_Sal_

_Un trago de vino._

_1L de agua bendita._

_Preparación:_

_Machacar los ingredientes sólidos._

_Mezclarlos con los demás ingredientes._

_Echarlo todo al agua bendita y remover hasta que se mezcle._

_Servirlo._

Ciel leyó varias veces, debatiéndose entre reírse o vomitar. Si eso no quitaba la mala suerte de Clayton, al menos limpiaría su estomago de una manera que ni el mejor purgante.

-Maravilloso- dijo con una gran sonrisa devolviéndole el papel a Sebastián. De repente pensó en algo.- Realmente, ¿Qué le pasa a Clayton?

Sebastián le explico con una sonrisa las verdaderas causas del infortunio del muchacho. El conde lo miró con los ojos (o al menos con el ojo bueno) como platos.

-O sea, que su mala suerte es por… y por culpa de…-balbuceó tratando asimilar toda esa información. Finalmente se dio una palmada en la frente- ¿Cómo hemos acabado en esto?-

-Culpe a la autora- dijo Sebastián fulminando a la susodicha con la mirada.-

Al día siguiente, Clayton se dirigió a su estudio, recordando que ese día empezaría su "tratamiento" contra la mala suerte; lo que le levantaba mucho el ánimo.

Nada más entrar, se encontró a Phantomhive esperándole con una sonrisa y una botella en su escritorio. Antes de que ninguno de los dos supiera lo que estaba pasando, Clayton había estrechado al menor entre sus brazos mientras lloraba y le agradecía histéricamente.

Ciel consiguió que recuperase la calma antes de que alguien apareciese por ahí y pensase que habían perdido la cabeza (tenía una imagen que mantener). Clayton por su parte miraba con interés (y asco) la botella.

El color del líquido (por llamarlo de alguna manera) no invitaba exactamente a beberlo. Abrió la botella y olió cautelosamente. Casi inmediatamente, se tapó la nariz aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Decir que era asqueroso era quedarse corto.

-Se que no tiene buena pinta-dijo Ciel con una expresión de niño cándido y encantador digna de McMillan-, pero el profesor Michaelis me aseguró que funcionaria.-

Clayton suspiró. Phantomhive tenía razón, además cuanto más asquerosa era una medicina, más efectiva ¿no? Así que, sin pensárselo, se bebió un trago. Era tan asqueroso como parecía.

A lo largo del día, Clayton se lo tomó, sin fallar, una vez cada hora en punto. A cada trago se iba poniendo más verde, hasta que, a la hora de la comida, su estomago no resistió más. Empezó a vomitar como si sus entrañas quisieran librarse de toda la porquería que había bebido. Tuvieron que llevarle a la enfermería entre varios.

Lo que más lamentaba, pensó, era que aquello ya no le servía para nada. Echado en una cama de la enfermería, recuperándose del dolor de estómago, decidió que tenía que averiguar las causas de su mala suerte. Cuanto antes supiera lo que pasaba, antes tendría que dejar de tomar aquel mejunje.

De pronto se acordó de las novelas de detectives que solía leer ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? ¡Tenía que hacerse las mismas preguntas que los detectives para resolver su caso!

¿Qué? Una mala suerte que lo iba a acabar matando.

¿Cuándo? Desde hacía más de una semana.

¿Dónde? Mayormente fuera de las clases y del tiempo del sirviente.

¿Por qué? Eso quisiera saber el.

¿Quién? Nadie… ¿¡!?

Clayton se incorporó en la cama tan rápido que casi se abrió la frente con el cabecero ¿¡Como no lo había pensado antes!? ¡Le estaban echando un mal de ojo! ¡Todo cuadraba!

La mala suerte solo paraba en las clases y en el tiempo del sirviente, justo cuando quien fuera estaría demasiado ocupado como para maldecirle. No se remediaba porque la maldición seguía activa y era tan bestia porque lo estaban maldiciendo con saña.

Se echó de nuevo en la cama, extasiado por su descubrimiento ¡Todo lo que tenía que hacer erea atrapar al responsable y obligarle a liberarlo de la maldición!

-Ya verás- pensó- . Te atraparé y tendrás que pedir perdón de rodillas ¡Te lo juro, quien quiera que seas!

* * *

Lamento decir que tardaré en actualizar porque pronto empezaré las clases. Perdón por las molestias


	4. Avanzando (con el pie izquierdo)

Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso.

Mil disculpas por el retraso. Culpa de los exámenes, cierta falta de inspiración y pereza crónica.

* * *

Saber que la causa de su mala suerte tenía nombre y apellido había devuelto a Clayton el valor y la confianza que creía perdidos. En cuanto su aparato digestivo volvió a funcionar con normalidad comenzó las pesquisas.

Sabía por experiencia (todas las novelas de detectives de la biblioteca) que el criminal solía ser alguien del entorno cercano. Se puso a pensar en quien, de entre sus conocidos, haría tal cosa.

Panthomhive estaba descartado. Después de todo, le había preparado ese asqueroso mejunje para la mala suerte de manera desinteresada ¿Cómo iba a ser él?

Bluer no le haría algo así a quien había sido su sirviente por años. Además ni siquiera creía en el ocultismo ni esas memeces.

¿Los de la casa verde? No. Esos tenían la sutileza, la astucia y el disimulo de un elefante en una cristalería. Todos descartados.

¿Los de la casa roja? Redmond se tomaba todo a la ligera, así que no le veía guardando rencores. A Cole le habían expulsado. Y Harcourth era un santo, incapaz de odiar ¡si hasta sintió pena por Cole cuando le expulsaron!

¿Los de la casa violeta?... Bien, que pareciesen recién salidos de una secta satánica no significaba que se dedicasen a gafar a quien no les gustaba ¿o sí? Al menos Violet, porque Cheslock era un reverendo cabrón ¿Su motivo? Pudo hacerlo por diversión, no sería raro en el. Pero no había pruebas.

Siguió reflexionando. Tenía que saber cómo le habían maldecido y así sacaría pistas sobre el criminal (por no llamarle algo peor). Pero, siempre había un "pero", el no sabía nada sobre maldiciones.

Por un momento se imaginó preguntando al bibliotecario por un libro sobre brujería. Probablemente le despellejaría a correazos, eso antes llevarle ante el director por el cuello ante el director acusándole de satánico. Y el director le retiraría el derecho a asistir a las reuniones a medianoche, un privilegio que le había costado cuatro años y un pelotazo en la cara conseguir. No se iba a arriesgar.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus reflexiones que no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo que, con la suerte que tenía, era un deporte de riesgo: caminar sin fijarse por donde iba. Y justo iba hacia una escalera que no vio hasta que bajó por ella de la misma forma que el subdirector: rodando.

Al menos tuvo la "suerte" de aterrizar en algo blando, que, para más humillación, resultó ser Harcourt.

-¿¡Estás bien!?- gritó quitándose rápidamente de encima y ayudando al menor a levantarse.

-S-Si- respondió Harcourt. Pero en cuanto se puso de pie, Clayton tuvo que sujetarle para que no volviese a caer.

-Lo siento, ¿te has hecho daño?-

-Me he torcido el tobillo-respondió con una mueca de dolor.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a la enfermería?-

-Claro-

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos durante un rato hasta que Harcourt volvió a hablar.

-Por cierto, Clayton ¿estás bien? Estos días te está pasando de todo.- preguntó mirando a su compañero con preocupación.

-Lo llevo lo mejor posible. Y he descubierto que algún desgraciado me ha echado un mal de ojo- respondió Clayton, frunciendo el ceño al recordar al anónimo causante de sus problemas.

Harcourt le miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio? P-Pero ¿Quién haría algo tan horrible?-

-No lo sé. Estoy tratando de averiguar al menos como lo hizo, pero no sé dónde encontrar información-dijo Clayton con un suspiro.- Ah, ya hemos llegado-comentó mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería con una mano y sostenía a Harcourt con la otra.

Harcourt se sentó en una de las camas con ayuda de Clayton, y se le quedó mirando pensativo.

-¿Has probado a mirar en el área vieja de la biblioteca?-

Se refería a la sala que había sido biblioteca en los principios de la escuela y que ya no se usaba más que como almacén. Clayotn se le quedó mirando sin comprender.

-¿Por qué allí? Sé que aun hay libros dentro, pero ¿Cómo va a haber… sobre esto?-

-Bien…-dijo Harcourt ruborizándose- En las novelas de suspense la clave para resolver el misterio esta en ese tipo de lugares. Viejos, polvorientos, abandonados, ya sabes.

-Sí, pero eso es solo en las novelas… aunque esto parece una novela de suspense particularmente mala-comentó Clayton. Al final se decidió. Lo haría. Total ¿Qué podía perder?

-Creo que lo haré. Gracias por el consejo- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se disponía a salir.

-De nada- respondió Harcourt igualmente sonriendo mientras el doctor se acercaba a examinar su tobillo.

Clayton corrió por los pasillos hasta que por fin encontró a Phantomhive en la sala de estudio con sus amigos.

-¡Phamtomhive! ¡Tengo que pedirte algo!-

-Voy. Hasta luego.-dijo Ciel despidiéndose de sus amigos y corriendo hacia Clayton.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Vamos al área vieja de la biblioteca- respondió Clayton con una sonrisa de triunfo-. Ahí tiene que haber un libro sobre maldiciones y males de ojo, esperemos.-

Ciel se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando si debía decirle quien era el culpable y como lo había hecho o quedarse callado. La primera evitaría que tuviese que entrar en un sitio lleno de mugre y polvo, de los que ya estaba harto de frecuentar debido a sus misiones. Sin embargo, la segunda le obligaría a dar incomodas explicaciones. Al final se resigno.

-Está bien-.

En cuanto llegaron al área vieja de la biblioteca, se hizo evidente que nadie había entrado allí en los últimos cincuenta años, al menos. Casi asfixiándose por el polvo y la humedad, empezaron a mirar en las estanterías. Cuando estaban mirando en las más bajas, Clayton se detuvo repentinamente.

-Phantomhive, creo que lo mejor será mirar en las de arriba del todo primero- dijo Clayton con firmeza. Después de todo, el también se había leído alguna de esas novelas y sabia que, por alguna extraña razón que no sabían ni los autores, los libros sobre ocultismo SIEMPRE tenían que estar en los sitios más inaccesibles. Para dar intriga o para fastidiar a los protagonistas, más probablemente eso ultimo.

-De acuerdo- respondió Ciel trayendo la desvencijada escalera.

-Será mejor que subas tú- ordeno Clayton con desconfianza. Bastantes caídas tenía ya como para arriesgarse a subir.

Ciel subió a la escalera suspirando con resignación y empezó a revisar la estantería, hasta que se detuvo en un grueso volumen en el medio de la fila. Girando la cabeza, leyó el titulo que figuraba en el lomo.

-"Maldiciones del mundo y sus contra maldiciones". Creo que este puede servir-.

-Perfecto- sonrió Clayton; aunque no podía dejar de pensar como cuernos había acabado semejante libro en la biblioteca de su escuela.

Ciel intentó sacar el libro, pero tiró con tanta fuerza que tropezó y cayó justo encima de Clayton, quien no pudo evitar que Ciel aterrizara justo encima de su estomago y la mitad de los libros del estante sobre su cabeza. Maldita mala suerte.


	5. Cayendo (cuesta abajo y sin frenos)

Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso.

* * *

Vale, se que no tengo perdón de Dios ni del diablo por tanto retraso, pero al menos he acabado el curso así que tengo más tiempo para escribir. Mi musa sigue en huelga, pero ya la obligaré a volver. Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Cap 5: Cayendo (cuesta abajo y sin frenos).

Clayton no podía creer la suerte que había tenido encontrando aquel libro. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y no tardó demasiado en comprobarlo.

En cuanto abrió el volumen descubrió que le faltaban varias páginas. Páginas que resultaron ser las que contenían las contramaldiciones. Estaba buscando desesperadamente alguna que hubiera podido salvarse cuando encontró una nota escrita en tinta roja en mitad del libro. Decía lo siguiente:

_¿Creías que sería tan fácil? _

— ¿Q-Qué significa esto?— preguntó entre furioso, confundido y asustado.

—Probablemente la haya escrito quien sea que te esté gafando— comentó Phantomhive mirando la nota por encima del hombro de Clayton. Al ver la mirada de extrañeza de su compañero añadió: — .Tiene lógica ¿no? Quiere hacerte la vida imposible y probablemente encontró la maldición que está usando en ti en este libro…

—Y el muy desgraciado ha quitado las páginas que podrían ayudarme. Maldito bastardo…— murmuró entre dientes volviendo a revisar la nota.

Estaba escrita con una letra muy redondeada, como la de los libros de caligrafía. Claramente no era la verdadera letra del autor, y por lo tanto no le servía para nada. Suspiró resignadamente.

—Phantomhive, vámonos. Es casi la hora de la cena.

El dolor que sintió al incorporarse le recordó que Phantomhive y una enorme pila de libros habían caído sobre el apenas un rato antes. Casi no podía andar y Phantomhive tuvo que ayudarle a llegar al comedor. Mientras cenaba repasó lo que sabía en ese momento. Básicamente, que el culpable de sus problemas era un bastardo previsor con una caligrafía muy bonita. Pues vaya.

Mientras llegaba la hora de ir a dormir no pudo evitar fijarse en el libro. A pesar de que ya no le servía para encontrar una solución, al menos algo podría sacar de ahí ¿verdad? Con ese pensamiento lo abrió y empezó a leer.

A la mañana siguiente en el estudio de Bluer…

— Clayton, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Clayton!

El aludido se incorporó inmediatamente al oír la voz de su prefecto, dejando caer la camisa y el botón que en teoría debía estar cosiendo en esos momentos.

— ¡Perdón, Bluer, perdón! ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Decía que fueses a buscar el correo— respondió el prefecto ya impaciente— ¿Qué te está pasando hoy? Nunca te había visto tan descuidado en el tiempo del sirviente.

—Lo siento—murmuró Clayton levantándose de la silla—. Es que anoche no dormí muy bien.

Era una verdad a medias. La mitad de la noche la había pasado leyendo el libro y la otra mitad preguntándose qué clase de mente enferma podía haber pensado esas monstruosidades. Y, peor aún, siendo consciente de que alguien estaba usándole de conejillo de indias para probarlas. Así que no había pegado ojo.

Bluer se limitó a asentir mientras Clayton salía de la habitación. En cuanto su sirviente cerró la puerta, el prefecto frunció el ceño con preocupación. Sabía que había algo más con la actitud de Clayton esos días y eso le preocupaba.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Clayton estaba de vuelta.

—Gracias—dijo Bluer tomando las cartas y revisándolas. Una de sus padres, varias de sus hermanas, una de su abuela y…

Suspiró frustrado. Ya era la quinta vez en esa semana que recibía una de esas molestas cartas. Una dirección inventada (lo había comprobado), sin nombre ni firma alguno y llena de sinsentidos. En realidad ni sabía por qué la estaba abriendo en lugar de echarla a la chimenea.

— ¿¡Qué…!?

No podía ser. Tenía que estar de broma ¿Cómo había…?

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Clayton mirándole con preocupación.

—No, nada— respondió el prefecto tratando de mantener una expresión neutral y actitud tranquila—. Por cierto, se está haciendo tarde. Deberías ir a clase ya.

Aquella respuesta no terminaba de convencer al sirviente. Aún así, se despidió de Bluer y se marchó a su aula.

Inmediatamente después Bluer se dejó caer en su asiento respirando aceleradamente, mirando de la carta a la foto que venía con ella. Se quedó observándola como si esperase verla desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y ojalá lo hiciera.

Se obligó a separar la vista de aquella nefasta instantánea y leer la carta. Decía lo siguiente:

_Si no quieres que esta foto aparezca en el tablón de anuncios del colegio, ven al almacén en el primer descanso de la mañana._

Releyó la nota varias veces mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo de manera frenética. En cuanto recuperó un poco la compostura rompió la foto en pedazos y la tiró al fuego; agarró sus libros y marchó a clase.

Llegó a su aula y se sentó en su pupitre casi echando humo por las orejas ¿Cómo se atrevía, quien fuera, a hurgar en sus objetos personales? ¿Quién se creía para chantajear a un prefecto? Iría a la cita, pero para hacerle pagar esa falta de respeto.

El profesor Michaelis empezó la clase y Bluer se obligó a hacer un lado sus pensamientos vengativos y empezar a tomar apuntes. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no notó al maestro mirándole disimuladamente.

Tras lo que le parecieron interminables horas, la campana del primer descanso sonó al fin. Recogió apresuradamente sus cosas y se dirigió al almacén. Cruzó los jardines y los campos de deporte hasta llegar hasta la gran casa de piedra y madera donde se guardaban los trastos innecesarios.

Entró cerrando la chirriante puerta tras de sí y miró a su alrededor. Multitud de muebles viejos y objetos varios se almacenaban ahí sin orden ni concierto. Estaba muy oscuro y Bluer no se atrevía a avanzar demasiado.

— ¿Así que al final decidiste venir? Perfecto.

Bluer dio un respingo y miró en todas direcciones pero no vio a nadie. Quien fuera, sin duda se había escondido bien.

— ¿Quien eres? — preguntó el prefecto adoptando su aire más severo y profesional— .Sal de donde estés ahora mismo.

—Bluer, estoy escondiéndome y alterando mi voz, ¿en serio crees que te voy a decir mi nombre? —respondió la voz con una risita—.Y por supuesto tampoco voy a salir. Pero vamos a lo que importa: imagino que no quieres ver esa foto en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela ¿verdad?

—No. Y no lo voy a ver porque esa foto está ahora mismo hecha cenizas en mi chimenea—replicó Bluer con más seguridad en su voz de la que realmente sentía. Quien sabía si ese tipo tenía algo escondido en la manga.

—No hay problema con eso. Tengo muchas copias. Y para que veas que no te miento, he dejado una en esa mesa detrás de ti.

Bluer se dio la vuelta a toda prisa y miró la mesa. Sí, en ella había una foto idéntica. Apretó los puños y trató de hablar en el tono más tranquilo posible.

— ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

—Vamos, Bluer —dijo el otro con suficiencia—.Eres un Shappire Owl, debería ser obvio para ti a donde va todo esto. Todo lo que quiero es que me hagas un pequeño favor (o más) que de otra manera no me harías.

Bluer apretó los puños tratando de dominarse e inquirió:

— ¿Es esto un chantaje?

—Naturalmente ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Bluer frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, apretando los puños con más fuerza y haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por controlarse.

— ¿En serio no tienes nada más que decir? —inquirió el otro—.¿Qué tal un "¿Qué quieres que haga?" o un "¡Por favor, haré lo que sea!"?

— ¡Silencio! —estalló el prefecto—.Te recuerdo que aún tengo tus otras cartas. Hablaré de esto con el director y te juro que se investigará.

Se ajustó las gafas cogió aire y siguió, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Pero si me das ahora mismo las fotos y me ofreces las debidas disculpas—siguió con el tono frio y formal que usaba cuando aplicaba las reglas—, todavía puedo reconsiderar mi posición y dejar este asunto zanjado aquí. Es tu última oportunidad.

—Bluer, me estoy divirtiendo como nunca en mi vida, pero déjalo—respondió su interlocutor, claramente esforzándose para no reír—. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso son amenazas vacías. He falsificado mi letra, así que eso no te ayudará; te he mandado las cartas desde el pueblo, por lo que puedo ser cualquier persona de Weston College. Ni siquiera sabes cómo he conseguido la foto y nadie me ha visto hacer las copias. Admítelo, no tienes nada para investigarme.

Bluer dejó caer los hombros en derrota. Tenía razón. El mismo había estado pensando, desde la primera carta, como descubrir al remitente y no había encontrado una manera. Además, ese sujeto tenía la foto, foto que podría hundir no sólo su reputación sino también la de su familia. No quedaba otra opción.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Ves? —comentó el otro con voz animada—.Todo puede arreglarse hablando. Como sea—prosiguió, su tono ahora más serio—, abre el primer cajón de esa cómoda a tu izquierda y coge el frasco que hay dentro.

Bluer obedeció y examinó el frasco con curiosidad. Estaba lleno de algo, aunque el almacén estaba tan oscuro que no podía distinguir que era.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?

—Escucha atentamente.

Cuando aquel sujeto terminó de darle las instrucciones, Bluer pensó que había oído mal o que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Pero, ¿para qué quieres que haga eso?

—Tú solo hazlo, como muy tarde antes de la cena. Piensa en tu reputación—fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Suspirando resignado, el prefecto salió del almacén.

A la mañana siguiente Clayton siguió su rutina habitual de golpes, caídas y tropiezos. Lo único distinto a los otros días es que Bluer parecía más ausente y distraído de lo habitual. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello de todas formas. Era domingo, así que tenía que revisar las tareas de sirviente que Phantomhive había hecho esa semana (todas impecables) y asegurarse, como sirviente del prefecto que todo en el dormitorio estuviese en orden.

Una vez hecho eso, se dirigió a la misa de las doce. Se disponía a entrar en el templo cuando se cruzó con Violet.

—Todo está empeorando últimamente—comentó el prefecto púrpura mirando al techo distraídamente mientras ocupaba su lugar.

Clayton tragó saliva. Por favor, que Violet estuviera hablando de otra cosa. Del tiempo o de lo que fuera, pero que no tuviese que ver con su suerte. Podría parecer absurdo pero le estaba dando la impresión de que Violet sentía las fuerzas oscuras o algo.

Se pasó toda la misa rezando fervorosamente porque su suerte no empeorase, porque su enemigo (quien fuera) se apiadase de él y dejase de hacerle la vida imposible y porque aquello acabase pronto.

En cuanto acabó la misa se levantó y se dirigió a la salida viendo a Phantomhive y a sus amigos corretear delante de él. Ah, la juventud. Por más que tuviese que castigarles a menudo, a ratos se le hacían casi adorables.

Iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Al girarse, vio la enorme cruz de mármol que adornaba el techo de la iglesia desprenderse y caer directa e inexorablemente hacía él.

* * *

Se que se estarán acordando de todos mis ancestros puestos en fila, pero me apetecía trolear. Hagan apuestas ¿sobrevivirá Clayton o tendrá que resolver el misterio desde el más allá? Respuesta en el próximo capítulo.


	6. En medio (de ninguna parte)

Kuroshitsuji belongs Yana Toboso.

* * *

Clayton se quedó paralizado viendo como la cruz caía hacia él cada vez más rápido.

— ¡Cuidado!

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Greenhill correr hacía él y apartarle del camino. Apenas se había repuesto cuando la cruz golpeó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Se quedó mirando por unos instantes aquella mole de mármol sin poder articular palabra. Se obligó a sí mismo a centrarse y se giró hacía Greenhill.

—Gracias…—musitó, apenas lo suficientemente recuperado de la impresión.

—No hay problema—respondió el otro ayudándole a incorporarse y revisándole por si tenía alguna herida—. Bueno, parece que estás bien.

Clayton iba a contestar cuando vio a Bluer prácticamente abalanzándose sobre él.

—C-Clayton ¿estás bien? —preguntó el prefecto casi en un susurro. Estaba blanco como un fantasma y le miraba fijamente mientras le sujetaba los hombros, como queriendo asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí.

—S-Sí, no te preocupes…—empezó a decir. Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Bluer le había abrazado con fuerza, tembloroso y casi llorando.

—Menos mal, menos mal—murmuró Bluer soltándole al cabo de unos instantes—. Pero es mejor que te quedes al menos un par de horas en la enfermería. Necesitas reponerte y todos están demasiado alborotados.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Clayton de que una buena parte del alumnado seguía ahí, cuchicheando entre ellos y tratando de echar un vistazo a pesar de los esfuerzos de los profesores para dispersarlos. Los demás prefectos también estaban intentando mantener a sus respectivos estudiantes tranquilos con limitado éxito.

—B-Bluer, creo que deberías ir a ocuparte de los de nuestro dormitorio. Yo puedo ir a la enfermería solo.

El prefecto titubeó por unos momentos pero al final consintió en que Clayton fuera por su cuenta, cosa que el sirviente agradeció. En esos momentos solo quería una tila y silencio. Echó a andar, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Había tenido mala suerte todo este tiempo, sí, pero esto era… el colmo. Si Greenhill no hubiera sido rápido, ahora estaría siendo trasladado a la morgue. Quería creer que había sido una desafortunada casualidad. El edificio era demasiado viejo y probablemente no se hubiesen hecho reformas desde la construcción. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, las palabras de Violet se negaban a dejar su mente…

Frunció el ceño, enfureciéndose repentinamente ¿_Qué _sabía Violet? Los mensajes crípticos estaban muy bien, pero él quería datos concretos ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo que pasaba, el primer día nada menos? ¿Sabía quién era el culpable o lo sospechaba? Tenía que decírselo, especialmente desde que, al parecer, aquel lunático había decidido poner fin a aquello de manera drástica.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería descubrió, para su sorpresa, que la señora Jones, la enfermera, ya le estaba esperando en la puerta.

— He oído que casi te cayó la cruz de la capilla— dijo la anciana en tono acongojado—. ¿No estarás herido, verdad?

Clayton estaba a punto de contestar con todo el sarcasmo posible que evidentemente estaba bien, pero se mordió la lengua. La señora Jones era una buena mujer; y no era culpa suya que un psicópata anónimo se la tuviese jurada, ni que Violet se emperrara en no decirle las cosas claras solo para hacerse el interesante.

—Sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias—respondió con amabilidad mientras se dirigía a una cama—. Solo necesito una tila y descansar. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

—Oh, querido, no te imaginas cuantos estudiantes pasaron preguntando si estabas aquí— comentó la anciana sonriendo ligeramente mientras servía la infusión—. Por cierto, alguien dejó una nota a tu nombre. Está en mi mesa.

Muerto de curiosidad, Clayton cogió la carta y al ver su nombre en el reverso casi dio un salto. _Esa letra._ Esa letra redonda y en tinta roja…en ese momento quiso hacerla pedazos ¿Le había tirado una cruz de mármol de varias toneladas encima y el muy hijo de… se atrevía a escribirle?

Respiró una y otra vez. Destrozar la carta sería muy liberador, pero no arreglaría nada. Con eso en mente la abrió.

_¿Creías que fui yo? Todavía queda mucho para que esto acabe y te necesito vivo. Cuídate… te va a hacer falta._

Clayton no sabía si sentirse furioso, aliviado o maldecir a todo el árbol genealógico del tipo aquel. Tuvo que leer varias veces para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando ¿en serio no había sido un intento de asesinato? ¿Por una vez en la vida ese tipo no era el responsable de sus desgracias?

Pero no todo el monte era orégano. Saber que pretendía seguir amargándole la vida era simplemente espeluznante. Tenía que averiguar quién era pero ya.

— ¿Va todo bien, querido? —preguntó la señora Jones, quien traía la tila recién hecha.

—Sí, muchísimas gracias—respondió el joven tomando la taza y empezando a beber la cálida infusión. —. Por cierto, ¿sabe quien me dejó la nota?

—No, me temo que no le vi—dijo la anciana encogiéndose de hombros—. Pasaron muchos chicos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a un muchacho que se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con expresión dolorida.

—Oh, cielos—dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose hacia el—. Ven aquí, vamos a mirar ese brazo. Tú puedes dormir un rato, si quieres.

—De acuerdo, gracias. — suspiró Clayton terminándose la tila y echándose en la cama. Necesitaba estar despejado para el interrogatorio que sin duda tendría que hacerle a Violet esa tarde. En pocos instantes se quedó dormido.

Mientras eso pasaba, Bluer había regresado a su estudio. Había ido a la enfermería a ver a Clayton, pero estaba dormido y no le quiso despertar. A pesar de estar un poco más tranquilo, seguía con los nervios a flor de piel. Aún no se podía creer que hubiese estado tan cerca de perder a Clayton, e incluso ahora sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento. Decidió arreglar unos papeles en su escritorio para calmarse y luego volvería a la enfermería.

Mientras preparaba los papeles se encontró una nota en el escritorio, una nota con una letra terriblemente familiar.

_Ven al almacén a las 3:00 de la tarde._

Apretó la nota con furia. Por supuesto que iría. Ese desgraciado tenía que explicarle un par de cosas.

Cuando Clayton se despertó su primer pensamiento fue ir a buscar a Violet para tener la conversación pendiente… hasta que se puso las gafas y se encontró al prefecto púrpura sentado junto a su cama.

— ¿¡Violet!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No sé—respondió el otro con indiferencia—. Sentí que tenía que estar.

Clayton no supo que contestar ¿además de detectar fuerzas malignas también sabía leer mentes? A ver si la fama de satánicos que tenían en su casa iba a estar justificada…

—Bueno, de todas formas…— trató de verbalizar lo que había pensado preguntarle sin sentirse un idiota— ¿Cómo sabes lo que me está pasando?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el prefecto desinteresadamente mientras miraba al techo, totalmente absorto en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

—Cuando empezó todo esto me dijiste que algo o alguien "me estaba persiguiendo" ¿te importaría decirme de que estabas hablando?

—No sabría decirte. Solo sé que está ahí. Y cada vez es peor. —contestó el otro mientras se levantaba para irse.

Clayton no sabía si seguirle preguntando, asegurarse de que la pintura que usaba Violet no tuviera sustancias toxicas o llamar a un exorcista. Optó por dejarse caer sobre la almohada. Violet era raro hasta para los estándares de su propia casa. Y eso era decir mucho.

Bluer entró al almacén con un enfado que iba en aumento con cada minuto. Le importaba un comino quién fuera o qué pretendiera, aquello había sido demasiado. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla vieja cruzado de brazos.

—Sí hay algo que me gusta de ti —dijo la voz misteriosa en alguna parte—, es tu puntualidad.

—Cállate— respondió el prefecto tratando de dominar sus nervios—. Dime qué era lo que me diste la última vez.

—Después de lo que pasó ¿no te lo imaginas?

— ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Alguien podría haber muerto! ¡Clayton estuvo a punto de morir!

—Esa no era mi intención—aseguró el otro—. Solo quería que _alguien _se quedase con el miedo en el cuerpo… como mucho que quedase seriamente mutilado.

— ¿Clayton? —preguntó Bluer en un tono angustiado y casi fiero. A él podían hacerle lo que quisieran pero a su sirviente… a su hermano…

—Puede ser él o puede ser uno de los otros 1199 estudiantes de esta escuela—respondió la voz, impaciente—. En fin—siguió, con un tono sospechosamente animado—, tengo otra tarea para ti.

— ¿Más? ¿No te basta con que casi haya matado a mi propio sirviente echándole… lo que fuera eso a la cruz?

—No, no me basta—contestó alegremente—. Todavía te necesito para mis planes. Además, ¿qué te cuesta hacerme un pequeño favor? No es como si te estuviera obligando o la reputación de tu familia dependiera de ello…

Bluer apretó los puños hasta hacerse sangrar las manos. Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan humillado, y encima ese bastardo se burlaba de él.

—Dime ya lo que quieres y acabemos con esto. — se obligó a decir rechinando los dientes.

— Para ser un prefecto eres tan obediente… quién lo iba a decir.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó el prefecto levantándose violentamente y tirando una lámpara en dirección a la voz. Se oyó como se hacía pedazos contra la pared, quedando la habitación en silencio por unos instantes, tras los cuales se volvió a oír la voz; tan cordial pero a la vez tan fría y amenazadora que Bluer no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Bien, Bluer—dijo, remarcando especialmente el nombre—, no tengo ni un rasguño. Pero como comprenderás, no me gusta que me tiren objetos pesados y posiblemente mortales, así que tendré que castigarte un poco. La foto…

— ¡No! ¡No la publiques! ¡Por favor! —gritó Bluer desesperado. No podría vivir con esa humillación, prefería suplicar a ese sujeto que lo perdonara.

—No me has dejado terminar—dijo el otro con voz dulzona—. No pienso publicarla mientras hagas lo que te digo. Oh, pero no te ilusiones—añadió rápidamente al ver el rostro medio esperanzado del prefecto—, vas a pagar por esto. Tengo una copia de la foto dentro de un sobre ¿A quién debería enviársela? ¿A tus compañeros prefectos? ¿Al Marqués de Nortville, íntimo amigo y socio de tu padre? ¿Al Duque de Buckingham, con quien tu familia tiene una buena relación? ¿O a…?

— ¡A ninguno! E-Esa foto es tan vergonzosa… no levantaríamos cabeza. Y a gente tan importante… ¡Por favor, no hagas pagar a mi familia algo que es solo mi culpa! — exclamó el joven cayendo de rodillas y sin aliento.

Tras una deliberadamente larga pausa, el otro respondió.

—Bueno… por esta vez te perdonaré, pero te advierto que no voy a tolerar ni una más, Bluer. Así que guarda tu temperamento si sabes lo que te conviene.

—L-Lo haré. Sólo… sólo dime ya lo que quieres. —respondió mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba contra la pared.

—De acuerdo. Como ya sabes, la escuela organizó una colecta solidaria hace poco.

Bluer asintió débilmente. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Bien, pues quiero que me traigas el dinero. —concluyó el otro.

— ¿¡Perdón!?

—Lo que has oído. Ya sabes que está en la sala de profesores. Lo quiero para el próximo domingo a la misma hora. Y no me preguntes para qué. —añadió el chantajista con severidad.

—Si es por dinero se lo pido a mi familia o lo consigo de otra forma—ofreció Bluer desesperadamente—. Pero robar la recaudación… eso es…

— Bluer—advirtió el otro—, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Quiero ese dinero en particular y tú vas a dármelo. Sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces…

Bluer abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando decir algo, lo que fuera para convencerle de que aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Pero sabía que era una batalla perdida. Quería eso y le tenía a él totalmente a su merced, no iba a servir de nada. Salió del almacén, sintiéndose agotado como nunca en su vida.

Pasó el resto de la tarde pensando una manera de robar el dinero (y luchando contra su conciencia) hasta que lo tuvo todo calculado. Lo robaría el sábado por la noche y lo llevaría al almacén en una maleta que luego enviaría a su casa. Los profesores no entraban en la sala los domingos, así que tardarían más en darse cuenta.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Clayton, que le traía su redacción de literatura para que se la corrigiera. Sonrió débilmente. Al menos la semana sería normal, a pesar del negro futuro que se le venía encima.

* * *

N.A: Me encanta escribir los diálogos de la voz misteriosa, en serio. Es tan troll que lo amo.


End file.
